February 29
1920 Buffalo Courier- All-Syracuse Vs Orioles In Rubber Contest Tomorrow Down State Five Gets Final Chance To Dethrone Champions; Play At Oriole Hall With a determination to beard the lion in his den the All-Syracuse basketball club will play the Orioles the third game of their quite unsatisfactory series in Oriole Hall tomorrow night. The teams now hold one victory each in the series. Neither club is satisfied with the present standing. The locals claim they were given a rather raw deal in Syracuse and when the All-Syracuse club returned to their home town after playing here a month ago they claimed they were unfairly beaten. This third game was arranged after no small amount of wrangling, but Manager Heerdt would not listen to any proposition involving any future contests unless the third game was played in Buffalo. When the warring factions finally came to his terms it was found that the schedules of both clubs and the condition of both Elmwood Music Hall and the Broadway Auditorium regarding dates would kill the likelihood of the games being played unless they were put on at once. Oriole Hall was the only available place for the acceptable date and this explains its being booked for the home court of the veterans. All-Syracuse will come here even stronger than they were when they last appeared in this city; Big Bill Tormey was suffering with an injured foot at that time, but has fully recovered. Danny Martin, the Syracuse University forward, regarded as the weakest man on the team, will be replaced by Bill Erwig, the former Fordham star. The Orioles will play the same lineup which worked so successfully against the Hewitts. It will be a much stronger team than that which lost to Syracuse. George Schell and Billy Rhode will both be in Monday night’s game and Ray Knapp, who has returned to form after an illness, will also show to better advantage. Billy McCleary, who joined the Orioles only two days before that Syracuse game, has worked in well with the veterans since that time and the Orioles expect to hand the down staters a sound trouncing. Reserved seats are attainable at Orioles Hall from Secretary Vincent A. Plunkett Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Has Easy Prey In Tonawanda Local Basketball Team Outclasses Visitors On Armory Court The All-Syracuse basketball team had another walkaway in its contest with the All-Tonawanda aggregation at the Armory. The visiting team was outclassed from start to finish. The final score was 28 to 14, but this gives no real indication of the merits of the two clubs as practically all Tonawanda’s points were made in the second half after three substitutions had been put into play on the local team. In the first half when the Syracuse club played with its full strength Tonawanda was practically powerless and the period ended with the score 18 to 3. The feature of the game was the reception which the big crowd gave “Bill” Erwig, former varsity player, when he went into the game as a substitute for Danny Martin. The summary of the main game follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (4-0-8), Rafter, rf (3-0-6), Tormey, c, (2-0-4), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Crisp, lg (1-2-4), Simons, lg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, c (1-0-2), Erwig, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (13-2-28). ALL-TONAWANDA: Miller, rf (1-0-2), Scott, lf (2-0-4), Lewis, c (0-0-0), Wolf, rg (2-0-4), Lang, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (7-0-14). Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Captures Easy Court Victory Tonawanda Five Defeated, 28 To 14, In Tilt On Armory Floor; Team Work Features; Fast Passing Play Of Locals Outclasses Invading Aggregation In a contest featured by close guarding, brilliant basket tossing and kaleidoscopic pass work the All-Syracuse quint vanquished the All-Tonawanda five by a score of 25 to 14 on the State Armory court last night. The visitors, checked with clocklike precision during the first period, could not get within striking distance of the local team’s basket, while Martin, Tormey and Rafter literally rained shots at their opponent’s net. The end of the first half found Syracuse leading by a score of 11 to 3 and the visitors hopelessly outclassed by the superior teamplay and spectacular basket tossing of the local championship contenders. The invaders proved a big disappointment top Captain Jim Tormey and his teammates who anticipated a hard struggle and were primed to meet a much faster aggregation. Burt Lewis, center, and Lang, left guard for the Tonawanda five, are members of the famous Hewitts of Buffalo but they failed utterly to live up to their reputation both missing many chances to break up plays and “blowing” baskets which appeared easy. Summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (4-0-8), Rafter, rf (3-0-6), Tormey, c, (2-0-4), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Crisp, lg (1-2-4), Simons, lg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, c (1-0-2), Erwig, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (13-2-28). ALL-TONAWANDA: Miller, rf (1-0-2), Scott, lf (2-0-4), Lewis, c (0-0-0), Wolf, rg (2-0-4), Lang, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (7-0-14). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 11, All-Tonawanda 3. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Scorer- Joseph Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. ----- Two Fast Teams Play Local Five Combination Buffalo Orioles And Cortland Sodality Quintets Will Invade City This Week In Quest For Laurels No basketball team in the history of Syracuse ever attempted a feat like that which the All-Syracuse five will this week. Tomorrow night the locals will invade Buffalo to meet the famous Oriole five on their own floor. Tuesday night the Orioles will visit Syracuse for a tilt with Captain Jim Tormey and his mates and on Wednesday night the undefeated Cortland Sodality quintet will oppose All-Syracuse at the state armory. These three games, the most important on the schedule of the All-Syracuse five, will give followers a chance to determine the true status of their home athleticism. All-Syracuse is playing a five game series with the Orioles for the state championship. In the last game played in Buffalo, the Orioles won by a score of 23 to 17. The second contest at the State Armory resulted in a victory for All-Syracuse by a score of 25 to 12. It was the most crushing defeat ever given the world champion Orioles. Under the conditions of the third game at Buffalo the teams will play on a court which measures 62 feet in length and 18 feet in width. The Orioles, accustomed to a small playing field, will enjoy a distinct advantage. The fourth game here on Tuesday night also will be played on a small court, the contract calls for a playing space of 65 feet in length and 17 feet in width. The deciding game of the series, should a fifth contest become necessary, will be played either in Buffalo or Syracuse at a date to be decided after Tuesday’s game. The Cortland Sodality five is regarded as one of the most formidable contenders for honors in New York state. To date the Cortland lads have swept aside all opposition with ease, winning their games decisively. Comparative scores show the Cortland quintet a better offensive combination than the local aggregation. Pitted against the Buckeyes and the Ogdensburg teams, both of which were seen in action at the State Armory, the Sodality five won by much larger scores than did All-Syracuse. The Cortland team has many supporters in the city and a big delegation will accompany them from Cortland to the arranged site. An entire section has been reserved for the Cortland rooters. Reservations point to record breaking crowds for both games. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:February 29 Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Erwig Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Simons Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey